Mixed Times
by Chrono4747
Summary: Rating may change. Take the Blade Breakers and the Inuyasha gang, plus a new character togther and what do you get? A Beyblade and InuYasha crossover fan fic. Here you will meet new characters and find daring tasks. Maybe even some romance in this fan fic


Mixed Times

Chapter 1

What the hell is going on?

"3…2…1…Let it rip!" yelled Tyson, as he and Kai released their beyblades.

Dranzer, Kai's blade, hit Dragoon, Tyson's blade. Hilary sighed. 'When will they ever learn?' thought Hilary.

"Hey guys. Get over here," said Rei.

Kai and Tyson put their hands up and their blades went into the palm of their hands. Everyone went to Rei.

"We got a letter to go and visit someone, but I don't know them," said Rei. In his hand was a letter.

"Read it," said Chief, or Kenny.

Rei held the letter in both hands and held it so he could read it.

"Dear Blade Breakers,

You may get this letter by tomorrow because we live close by. Please come and visit my family at . Hope you can make it. I will be having you over for dinner. Please come at January 7th, at 8:00pm. I won't be in the house after 9, as I am going to be going somewhere. Well I must go. Bye.

Sincerely,

Kagome Higurashi

Priestess

."

Rei finished reading the letter. "We should go. It is obviously an invitation," said Hilary.

"But, we don't even know them," said Rei.

"But we get invited over for dinner. Let's go," said Tyson.

Everyone sweat drops.

Soon, everyone was at the front door of the address they were going to go at. Tyson knocked, kind of loudly, on the door.

A sweet and gentle voice said," Come in."

The gang walked in. They thought they walked into a hallway at school, as those hallways were very long. They looked down to see four pairs of shoes. They got the message and took their shoes off before walking into the hallway. They soon came to what looked like a kitchen. Inside was a table and three people were sitting at the table. One of them was an old man. He kept his gray hair in a ponytail and he had on a white kimono top and bottom. Next to him was a young boy, looking around the age of 7. He had short black hair, dark brown eyes. He wore regular school clothes. Across from his was a woman. She had short black hair, but longer then the young boy's. She had the same color eyes as the young boy's. She had on a yellow skirt, yellow long sleeved shirt, and a T-shirt over her long sleeved shirt. She smiled at the gang. A young woman, looking around 15, was making something. She had black hair that went past her shoulders. She had on a white long sleeved shirt, emerald green skirt, and had on what looked like a green apron. She turned around and smiled at the gang also.

"Hello," she said. "You don't me, but I heard so much of you from my friends. So, I invited you."

"So you are Kagome? The one who sent us the letter?" asked Rei.

"Yes. That was me," said Kagome.

Kagome introduced everyone to the gang, and the gang did the same. They sat down to eat. Tyson was the first to ask what they were having. They had the food Kagome served in InuYasha the 1st movie. Soon, it was 9:30.

"Oh no. I'm so gonna die. I'm late," said Kagome.

Everyone of the gang was confused. Kagome took a large over-stuffed backpack, put on her shoes, took off her apron, and headed out the door. The gang followed, almost stopped by Grandpa, Sota, and Kagome's mother. Kagome went to a shrine and went inside, without closing the door. The gang peeked inside. Inside, a well was in the middle of it. Kagome was about to jump in when suddenly her necklace with a small jar with something in it fell of. It shattered on the ground. Kagome hastily picked up the jewels, well what they thought it was. Kagome then jumped in the well. The group walked inside. Tyson picked up a piece of the jewels. Everyone wanted to fell it. Everyone got to, except Kai, as he didn't want to look at something so girlish. They thought about it and soon everyone put their hands on the jewel, after bribing so did Kai, and they jumped in the well. They went through a bumpy ride. Then, a blinding light came. They climbed out of the well. They didn't see the inside of the shrine anymore.

'What the hell is going on?' thought Rei.

Everything looked so different. It looked like a forest. They were in a small open of land. They walked around. Then, they came upon Kagome again. But this time, she was with a few other people. One was a weird looking teenager. He had silver hair. Some of it went in front of his shoulders. The rest went behind his shoulders. His hair went down to his waist. He had two dog-ears, white like his hair, on top of his head. Hilary was trying desperately not to go over and feel them. He had golden eyes, and what looked like a mean face. (Owww! I just go punched on the head by Inuyasha) He had on a blood red kimono top and pants. He wore a sheath, which held a sword, to his side. He didn't have on any shoes. He had on this weird necklace with purple beads and fangs. Next to him was a man with dark brown eyes. He had his black hair in a small ponytail at the back on his head. He wore a purplish black robe/kimono. He had a golden staff with a rib ring at the top. 6 small golden rings hung on the big ring. Next to him was a teenager, who looked a little older then Kagome. She had her black hair in a ponytail and had the same color eyes as the young man. This teenager had a very large boomerang. It had a few strips on the ends, good of gripping, throwing, and holding onto. Sitting in Kagome's lap what looked like a small kid. This kid had pointy ears. The kid looked like a girl. She had orangish brownish hair and was tied up in a ribbon. She had blue eyes and also had on a blue kimono top. It had white little feathers on it. Over that was an orange vest. She had on dark blue kimono pants. She had a foxtail and also foxes feet. It looked like her hands were like a fox also. Hilary couldn't take it anymore. She went over and picked up the girl on Kagome's lap. She looked at the cute girl, smiling. Everyone looked at her shocked.

"Hilary…what…what are you doing here?" asked Kagome.

"You know these humans?" asked the teenager boy, as he was about to bring out his sword.

"I do. These were the people who came over for dinner," said Kagome.

"Oh," grunted the teenage boy as he took his hand off of his sword handle.

"Everyone meet my friends. This boy," began Kagome.

An anger vein appeared on the teenage boy's head. "What do you mean boy?" he asked.

"Nothing, Nothing. Anyways, he is Inuyasha, a half demon. The other male is Miroku and the other girl is Sango," said Kagome.

The Blade Breakers introduced themselves to the gang. "How did you get here?" asked Kagome.

"We came with this," said Hilary, holding up the shard.

Inuyasha said," Give it here." He tried grabbing it but it was out of reach from Hilary moving out of the way.

"Give it now!" yelled Inuyasha.

"No. This maybe our only way back to our place," said Hilary, pocketing it.

Then someone sneezed. It wasn't from anyone but it was coming from in a tree. Inuyasha told everyone to stay down. And out of sight.

Someone muttered," Oh Damn."

Then, Inuyasha jumped into the tree, seeing a girl. "AHH!" screamed the girl.

She got up and jumped from tree to tree very fast. Inuyasha jumped after her. The rest of the gang was ducking cover. They looked up, seeing Inuyasha gone.

Inuyasha thought,' that must have been one of Naraku's spies. He always sends someone to spy on us.'

The girl and Inuyasha came into a small clearing and the girl jumped down. Inuyasha jumped down also, across the clearing. Inuyasha followed. He was catching up. He could make out that she was a girl, looking around 15. That was all Inuyasha could see, as the girl tripped. She started to roll into the forest. She hit something and it made her stop moving for a few moments for Inuyasha to catch up. The girl suddenly saw this and got up and was going to walk but fell to her knees, whining in pain, as she clutched her stomach. Her blood red kimono kind of grew darker red as the girl's stomach was covered with blood.

"Got ya!" said Inuyasha.

He looked down at her. She had blonde hair that went to her waist. All of the it went behind her shoulders. She had tiger ears on top of her head. She had no shoes on, just like him. She had a tiger tail too. Inuyasha then picked her up by the collar. He saw she had a necklace just like him.

"Huh? What's this?" asked Inuyasha, grabbing it and bringing it closer, not making the girl come closer.

The girl screamed in pain as she got electrocuted. Inuyasha let go. He looked at the girl. She was standing, blood dripping from her stomach. She was in so much pain; she looked like she couldn't even stand up.

"Who are you and do you work for Naraku?" asked Inuyasha.


End file.
